everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Amarylis Yaga
"Be your own kind of beautiful." Amarylis Yaga Amarylis, "Amy" or "Mary" Yaga, is Baba Yaga's heiress. Note, I said "heiress", not daughter or something along that line. Amy is a rebel, because she doesn't like to be seen as a monster or be a teacher at Ever After High. Also, if things go the same way it did for Baba Yaga, she doesn't want a baby to be involved that isn't her own. Appearance Amy wears her fine, feathery brown hair in a French knot. She has blue gemstone eyes. She wears a red gingham mini dress with a denim pocket sewn on the front. Her pinkie finger on her right hand is crooked. Personality Amy is very humble, and loves to help people realize that everyone's idealogy of the meaning of the word Beauty cannot be the same. She doesn't like to have anyone's feelings hurt and should that happen, she marches over to whoever hurt their feelings, and, she has a strong grip, she will grab them by the ear and twist until they apologize. This makes her popular with Skip Bright, though neither of them declare they are friends. Amy has armor, so to speak, that any jokes about her family don't bother her. At least, it appears that way. Only people she's super close with can see the chinks. Amy overreacts to quite a lot of things. She'll admit she does, but shows no signs of stopping. Overreacting is kind fo a delayed reaction to her life. Friends Vixen Alepou is her BFFA Family Amy is the daughter of the cobbler in the village by Baba Yaga's house, but was left as a tribute to the witch so she would leave the crops alone. Everyone assumed she was killed. But Baba Yaga took care of Amy and raised her as her own. Amy knows all this, but thinks if her parents had rather send their baby to die than raise her, they don't deserve to know the difference. She tries to be light hearted and to be honest she has everyone, even Baba Yaga fooled, but deep down, deep, deep, down, in the darkest corners of her heart, Amy wonders what she had done as a baby to have them send her away like garbage. Romance TBA Interests Amy likes to brew blessings, not curses like her,,,well she calls Baba Yaga Auntie Yaga. She also goes on crusade and has more often than not tried to destroy Apple's mirror to show her they were all the fairest of them all, in their own way. Enemies Duchess and Vanessa Stiltskin are always mocking her on how old her mother is, even though Amy has repeatedly told them that she was not the daughter of Baba Yaga. Trivia Amy loves her nicknames, either one of them, though Baba Yaga calls her by her full name. Mary isn't as popular a nickname as Amy, though Owen Young always calls her that. Amy is afraid of the dark and her auntie always comes over to her and rubs her shoulders tell she falls asleep at night, even at school. Vixen made her a book of pick me up's and the first one is: "Some girls are lost in the fire. Some girls are raised by it." ''Vixen tells her she describes her family issues as the fire. An amarylis is a flower. Quotes ''"it can be complicated." Amy regarding her destiny "Fairest of them all? Apple, that is way wrong. We're all the fairest, in our own way." Amy after hearing Apple's title. "Baba Yaga is not my mother. My mother she...she...it's not important." Amy regarding her family. "Life can be messy." Amy when she makes mistakes. "Never ever compare yourself to others." Amy when someone says Apple is prettier. "A mother is there for a child, if that's true, then Baba Yaga is the closest thing to a mother I have." Amy trying to further explain her family.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Baba Yaga